


Stuck On You

by bunny87



Category: Orange is the New Black, Orange is the New Black RPF, Ruby Rose - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny87/pseuds/bunny87
Summary: Sophia Kovács just wanted to enjoy her life. But when her boyfriend broke up with her, she took it as a sign to move, and change things up a little bit. That is until she met Ruby Rose.





	

**_Friday,  
_ ** **_11:49PM_ **

* * *

 

 

“Shit,” she muttered as she glanced at the time through the mirror in front of her.

 

Sarah and Kasey were at the club ten minutes ago as planned and were probably having their third shots of cranberry kamikazes without her. She quickly finger-combed her long ashy brown hair adding more volume to its messy style, slipped into a pair black leather ankle boots, and grabbed her black leather studded purse from the bathroom counter. She switched off the bathroom lights and plucked the set of house keys from the coat hook near the front door.

 

The cool breeze struck her face and bared stomach as she left her apartment and she immediately snuggled into the warm black coat that hung over her left arm. She locked the door behind her and began walking down the darkened street. She took out her cellular phone and peeked at the time before setting off in a quicker pace. B-J Nightclub was five blocks away from where she lived and Sarah, Kasey, and herself were all good friends with Benny the owner.

 

At quarter past twelve, she flashed the bouncer her driver’s license, and entered through the front doors. The music blared loudly in her ears and the vibrations reverberated against the walls. The lights flickered on and off and changed into various colors as she struggled to push her way through the tight crowd.

 

“Hey, girls,” she squealed as her two best friends spun around. “Sorry, I’m late.” They pulled her into a tight embrace and double-kissed her on the cheeks. “I was trying to put together the perfect outfit for today and I must say...” She removed the coat from her slim yet athletic figure revealing a burgundy sheer laced crop top and tossed it onto a nearby stool. “I think I did pretty well.” She rose an eyebrow and they all giggled.

 

“Girl you gotta tell me where you shop?” Kasey inquired while taking a sip of her drink. “And don’t start with none of that bullshit talk about having your nana send you stuff from Romania.”

 

Sophia laughed and shoved her friend playfully in the ribs. “EBay my dear and my grandmother is from Bulgaria. If this shirt fits you I’ll give it to you. And don’t give me those puppy eyes Sarah,” she added while pointing a finger at her other friend. “I happen to have it in blue as well and you can have that one.” She took a seat in the empty stool next to Kasey and tapped on the bartender’s shoulder. “One dirty martini shooter, please.”

 

The man smirked and nodded. “You got it.”

 

He mixed all the ingredients into a shaker, poured it into a shot glass cup, and topped it off with one skewered olive. “Thanks,” Sophia said as she drank the liquid in one go and chewed on the olive. “Can I have another one?”

 

The bartender refilled her drink as well as her two friends’. “So what are we drinking to?” Sarah asked as they raised their cups in unison.

 

“Here’s to being single all over again,” she announced and they crashed their shot glasses into each other.

 

“No way,” Kasey blurted out before they could take their shots.

 

“Mhm,” Sophia mumbled. “About two hours ago. _Over the phone_.” She sounded taken aback. “The funny thing is,” she paused. “I’m not upset about it. On the contrary, I’m glad about it. He wanted me to move in with him because he didn’t trust me staying at my apartment all alone. That _scumbag_. He thought I was cheating on him that’s why I didn’t want to live with him. As if I would ever live under his mother’s roof with him.”

 

“What an asshole,” Sarah remarked.

 

Sophia sighed. “I’ll drink to that,” Kasey said as she flipped her long blonde hair over her right shoulder.

 

They swallowed their drinks and allowed the liquid to burn their throats. “Ah,” Sarah gasped. “Now that you’re officially single, and still good looking,” she stammered and placed her glass cup on the counter. “You’ve got to do one thing for me.”

 

“What?” Sophia asked.

 

Sarah giggled and Sophia knew that she was intoxicated from the six kamikazes. “Let’s play a game.”

 

Kasey face-palmed herself. “Oh gosh, no.”

 

She worriedly glanced from Kasey to Sarah. “No, no, no,” Sarah repeated to Kasey. “Shush. It’s my game.” The liquor was really getting to her.

 

A grin appeared on Sophia’s face and she shrugged her shoulders. “Alright. How do I play this game?”

 

“Well.” Sarah smacked her lips. “It goes like this. Since you’re a woman and the last lover you had was a male,” she pointed at her friend and jabbed her index finger at Sophia’s chest. “I want you to look through the entire crowd of people and randomly pick a female you would sleep with.”

 

The bartender chuckled at the stupid game and continued wiping the cups. She laughed and swiveled around in her seat to face the crowd. “Just for the record, you _do_ know I’m heterosexual right?”

 

“Just play the game,” Sarah groaned. “Doesn’t anyone know how to play a game?” She was getting irritated.

 

“Alright, alright.” Sophia held up both hands in surrender and began searching. “Ok. Got one. Blonde. Tall. Standing by the restroom entrance and is sharing a cigarette with the girl in the black dress.”

 

“Ew!” Sarah falsely shivered. “Her name is Tamara and she has syphilis because she deals with more than one partner per day. Try again and don’t upset me this time.” She threatened her friend with a finger.

 

“Fine.” Her bold grey eyes scanned the crowd once more and landed on the DJ player. Her light green eyes, dark brown short hair, athletic figure, and full set of lips were the distinctive features that captured Sophia’s attention. “How about her? The DJ?”

 

Sarah choked on her drink. “You mean Ruby Rose?”

 

“Ruby Rose?” Sophia asked. She’d never heard of that name before nor seen her anywhere. “Who’s that?”

 

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Sarah gasped. “That’s my girl.” She leaned forward and whispered, “she’s the reason why I come to this club. I’ve always been trying to talk to her, but then I just chicken out.”

 

“Ruby, huh?” Sophia said and glanced back at the female DJ. Something about the woman was peaking her interest to find out more about her.


End file.
